


Cat and Mouse

by CatherineDahl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDahl/pseuds/CatherineDahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 (TV) AU<br/>Finn and Clarke have been together since college, but things have become a little rocky since his best friend Raven has come back to town, leaving Clarke to look for comfort in the best friend she has, Bellamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of the end

Maybe it was the smell that happened right after it rained, or maybe it was the fact that it was scorching hot again. But as they walked through the street together, soaking wet from getting caught in the rain she couldn't help herself from feeling that magnetic pull to him. Yes, she had a boyfriend but things had been at odds between them for a while now. She tried to reason with herself about how it was wrong to pull Bellamy into her problems with Finn, he didn't need to make her feel wanted just because her boyfriend was too busy tending to his best friend. She wasn't the type to get jealous either, Clarke knew who she was and what she had to offer someone. She was smart, caring, and attractive but she couldn't keep herself from letting this bother her.

“Wanna go get a drink Princess?” Bellamy smirked at her.

She knew that alcohol was a bad idea, but maybe that would relieve the tension she felt in every single muscle. 

“Sure.” She smiled back.

They walked into a tiny hole in the wall that had was dark and practically empty. She took off her jean jacket and excused herself to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and thanked god for waterproof makeup and good genetics because her hair now looked purposely tousled, blond curls beginning to form around her face, her small amount of makeup in tact. She wouldn't admit why she cared what she looked like but she was relieved that she didn't look like a wet raccoon.  
When she walked out of the bathroom Bellamy was sitting at a booth sipping on a glass of whiskey and a gin and tonic was waiting for her right across from him. She composed herself, taking a deep breath and walking over to him. She sat down and took a sip of her drink. 

“You remembered.” She smiled.

“It was either that or a glass of white wine.” He smiled.

“So how did you like the exhibit?” She asked, taking longer sips of her drink.

“I thought it was great, I just don't know why you asked me to go with you. Where's Finn?” His brown eyes stared straight through her.  
She took the straw out of her drink and took a big swig of her drink. “He couldn't make it, he's hanging out with Raven since she's still kind of banged up from her car crash.” 

“You seem worried which is unlike you Clarke.” 

“Well, he admitted to me that they have a... history of sorts and that she's not very over it yet.” She downed the rest of her drink quickly.

“So you think that something is going on?” He waved at the bartender, signaling another two drinks.

“No, I mean I trust him...” She sighed. “Okay so maybe I don't, I'm not exactly the type to trust anyone. My mom and dad really fucked me up you know?”   
Two more drinks were placed in front of them.

“Have you talked to him about it?” He finished off his drink and placed it off to the side. 

“Every time I try to talk to him about it he gets upset and asks why I don't trust him and I just can't explain it to him, especially not when he's angry at me to begin with.” She sighed.

“Well he'd be a real ass to cheat on someone like you Clarke, you're way out of his league.” He smirked.

She was blushing and starting to feel warm. She didn't know if it was the gin or if it was the spark of electricity whenever she was around Bellamy. She started it off trying to reason how Bellamy was good for being a friend but would make an awful boyfriend. But every time she was close to convincing herself of that she'd remember all the responsible, sweet things he'd do for his sister Octavia. She was getting ahead of herself, she chastised herself. He had never even made any type of move. She'd met him and Finn on the same night and even though she caught herself staring at Bellamy more, his broad shoulders, the way the t-shirt he was wearing clung to his biceps just enough that when he moved to take a shot at pool he'd flex, his jeans were tight in all the right places and he had look... gifted in certain areas. 

But he had never made a move! She thought to herself, Finn was the one who bought her a drink, talked her up that night. In fact, Bellamy had practically ignored her that night, the two had only become friends because of Murphy forcing them all to go out together, but now he was the closet she had ever been to having a real best friend. Maybe fucking it up with sex wasn't the best idea, she thought to herself. 

“So you wanna have your ass handed to you in pool Princess?” He was smirking again, he always seemed to be in on this private joke.

“You know that I don't know how to play.” She scowled at him.

“Fine, I'll teach you then.” He laughed, extending his hand out for her to take so that he could help her up.

His hand was warm as she reached for it. She internally groaned, this was a bad idea. They walked over to the pool table and he first tried to demonstrate how to take a shot, the way you stand, what you do with your hands, his long, strong hands. She took a long swig of her drink before grabbing the pool stick from him to try to emulate his stance. 

“Like this?” She turned around to look at him but his eyes were looking at her ass. She smirked, maybe he wasn't as uninterested as thought. 

“Huh?” He looked up at her face, smiling. “No, this is how.” He stood behind of her, moving her hands into the correct position, his warm breath hitting her neck, making her entire body tingle with anticipation for something more. 

“That's more like it.” He smiled, his face so close to hers all he needed to do was leave over a bit and they'd be kissing. He didn't, he pulled away from her and went to lean against the counter where they put their drinks. 

She took the shot, trying to steady herself, the tension that filled her every muscle had grown worse and she could feel herself losing the battle against this gravitational pull that had started between them not so long ago. Ever since they started hanging out together alone he'd say things that made her blush, or accidentally graze small patches of exposed skin, leaving her with chills. It was a growing tension that she couldn't explain, but since he had never made any sort of real mention of it, or any real move she figured it was a one sided crush because he was handsome, intelligent and seemed to communicate with her better than most could. 

“You're turn...” She said as she handed him the pool stick, their hands lingering as they passed it from one to the other. She finished her drink again in one gulp and walked over to the bar to order another drink. 

“So how long have you two been dating?” The girl behind the bar asked. 

The question caught Clarke off guard. “Oh we aren't. Him and I are just friends, I have a boyfriend.” She replied quickly.

“Oh.” The bartender said, pouring another whiskey for Bellamy. “And you're boyfriend thought it was okay for you to wear that out while going out with someone who looked like him?”

Clarke looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing a black skater skirt with a sleeveless cream colored button up blouse tucked into it and some flats. She didn't see what the big deal was. She looked back up at the bartender confused. 

“Hun, you're shirt was almost completely see through when you walked in here, and in that skirt I can tell that squats are a part of your life.” She smiled. “Hell, if I were him I'd be trying to get at you too.” 

Clarke blushed. “It was see through?” 

“The black lace bra screams come get me.” She laughed. “I'm Lexa by the way.” 

She extended her hand out to Clarke. “I'm oblivious, but my name is Clarke, nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you Clarke.” She handed Clarke the drinks and smiled. “These are on me, no girl as beautifully oblivious as you should be paying for drinks.   
Clarke sauntered over to Bellamy who was watching the interaction with a grin on his face. 

“So, you gonna leave Finn for the hot bartender?” He said grinning from ear to ear.

Clarke handed him his drink and scowled. “You'd like that wouldn't you?” 

His face grew serious for a second. “I always thought that if you and Finn broke up you'd date someone else, but it never crossed my mind that it would be a hot bartender.” 

She could feel that heavy warm feeling again. “Do you have anyone specific in mind?” 

Bellamy walked closer to Clarke. “Maybe.” He handed her the pool stick. “You're move princess.” 

She knew that he wasn't just talking about pool now. If she wanted Bellamy she'd have to make the first move. The ball was in her court. 

She took her shot and landed her first ball into the pocket. She squealed in excitement and jumped up, running to hug Bellamy. She stopped dead in her tracks as she felt his hands on her hips, holding her in the midst of all of her excitement. “I did it.” She said softly as they stared at one another. 

She pulled away from him and grabbed her drink, downing the entire thing as quickly as possible. They continued the game as the buzzed feeling grew until they were both pretty drunk. They left the bar at last call and decided in their drunken haze that it was best to walk back to Bellamy's place since it was closest to the bar and the idea of stumbling around for more than four blocks sounded awful to Clarke. They made it to his apartment and as she stood there waiting for him to unlock the door to the building she gasped. 

“I should go home, I don't wanna stumble in with you at almost three in the morning with Octavia home. That sounds awful, I'm supposed to be responsible and shit.” She said to Bellamy. 

“Don't worry about O, she isn't even home. She's spending the night at her best friends house. They had a school dance or some senior year high school bullshit.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked worried.

“Yes, I'm sure. Also you're the most responsible person I know babe.” He said. 

Babe. She liked the sound of that, friends called each other pet names right? The nice bartender lady had called her hun. There was nothing wrong with cute nicknames being given to her, she kind of liked thinking about herself being cared for enough to have a nickname. 

Bellamy held the door open for Clarke and they walked in and waited for the elevator because she had a little too loudly proclaimed that she'd 'be damned if she had to walk up five flights of stairs!' he had laughed and offered to carry the princess upstairs but she had refused. She wasn't a princess as Bellamy constantly liked to refer to her as. She had always worked really hard for anything she had gotten in life, doing it by herself the entire time. She'd get herself upstairs. 

The elevator doors opened and they stumbled in. She leaned against the back of the elevator and closed her eyes. She hadn't felt this free for a long time. Finn always wanted her to be so responsible and composed. He always asked her to be a better version of herself than she could ever possibly be, but she tried because she thought that's what people do when they love one another. But this, this felt nice. Letting loose with someone who made you laugh, someone who you couldn't help but feel safe around. It was a relief. 

The elevator came to a stop and they stumbled out, she leaned against the wall, staring at him as he opened the door to his apartment. Bellamy was sexy, in a grown man type of way. She wanted him that was all she knew at that very moment. 

He opened the door and waited for her to go inside. The apartment was nice, it was clean and home like. Nothing like what she would have figured him to be living in.   
He walked into the kitchen, leaving her alone to examine the apartment, filled with photography that she recognized. This was the first time that she had seen him without a camera actually. There on the wall hung a picture of Clarke, she was sitting on the floor, surrounded by books, reading a huge book from her lap. She recognized the library as her college library, this picture must have been taken when they were both in school, but that was around the time that he ignored her, back when he treated her as though she hadn't existed or was just a bother. Why did he take a picture of her then?

Clarke walked into the kitchen and leaned against his counter. Her walked up to her and handed her two pills and a tall glass of water. 

“Aspirin.” he replied when she looked at him confused. “Trust me.” 

She shrugged and took the two pills taking a big swig of water to wash them down. He took the glass from her and took two pills himself taking them with the same glass of water. 

“So can I ask you something?” Clarke said, feeling the courage from the gin.

“Anything.” Bellamy had his hands on either side of her as she leaned against his counter.

“Why do you have a picture of me from college hanging in your living room? You didn't even start tolerating me until after graduation.” She was fishing for a response, wanting it to be what she thought it would be. 

“I never couldn't tolerate you Clarke, don't be dumb.” He grinned.

“You didn't talk to me at all, and always looked upset when I walked into a room and...” She stopped mid sentence. At first she didn't understand what was happening. His lips were on hers, soft, warm, tasting of whiskey. She let herself sink into the soft kiss, her breath quickening and her hands beginning to reach for him. His hands stopped her, pressing them against the cool marble of his counter. 

“You were saying?” Bellamy smiled, still holding onto her hands on either side of her, leaning towards her, staring into her eyes. 

He had taken control of the game then. Clarke knew that she could either play along or she could ask him about what just happened. Either option bringing different outcomes. If she played along he was in full control, would take the lead and all she would have to do is play the game. However, if she asked why he kissed her, he'd play coy, tell her it was a one time deal and they'd just go to sleep. While she knew that it was wrong she decided to play the game.

“I was saying that you hated me, or at least you acted like you did and yet you took a creeper picture of me and hung it on your wall.” She smiled. She'd flirt with him and play the game because it felt really damn good to be here like this right now. 

“I was trying to play it cool the first time we met Princess, which apparently blew up in my face since you started dating that fucking douche Finn, so I started to avoid you because I knew that being around you was dangerous. Then I got to know you and ignoring you or not I realized I was doomed.” He smirked the entire time he spoke, making Clarke bite her lip. She wanted him, she had never realized how badly she had always wanted him. 

“You were doomed?” She was biting her bottom lip.

“I was doomed to one day have to kiss you, and have to do unspeakable things with you, if you were a willing participant of course.” He said to her, the suggestion making her stomach drop and her palms begin to sweat.

She closed her eyes and nodded. She felt his warm mouth press against her neck, kissing it painfully slowly. He whispered in her ear, “I couldn't hear that princess, did you want to participate?” His hands still had her pinned in place. 

She swallowed hard. “Mmhmm...” she nodded, trying to regulate her breathing. 

“I didn't catch that.” He teased releasing one of her hands quickly enough to lift her onto his counter and then grabbing hold of them again as he moved to stand between her legs. 

“Yes.” She said, the torture of being touched and not being able to touch back leaving her feeling so frustrated. 

“Yes what Clarke?” He smiled into her skin.

“Yes I want to participate Bellamy!” She almost yelled.

He laughed. “Well in that case.” Bellamy picked her up, and kissed her the entire way to his bedroom. Taking Clarke's jacket off first, then unbuttoning her shirt the entire way to his room, tossing it on the ground as soon as they entered the threshold. 

He laid Clarke down on his bed and kissed her slowly, teasing her. He began at her neck, then went down her collarbone, reaching behind her to flick his wrist and release the clasp on her bra. He removed her bra and began sucking on one nipple as she moved her hips against his. One hand was grabbing her ass, and the other was on her free nipple. He was gentle and rough with her at the same time. Gently biting her nipple, with just the right amount of force. He trailed kisses down her stomach, reaching under her skirt to pull off her panties, leaving her skirt on. He spread her legs and started to kiss her thighs, making her moan loudly, leaving her more wet with every kiss.

He kissed her swollen wet clit first, then began making slow circles with his tongue. Clarke grabbed at the sheets, digging her nails into them out of pleasure. What had started off agonizingly slowly was now picking up speed as he began moving his mouth more quickly against her, bringing her closer and closer to the brink. She felt as his finger made it's way inside of her and began making it's violent assault on her G-spot. She was about to cum and was about to do it loudly too. He kept his mouth on her until he felt her come undone around him, her body shaking with pleasure. He pulled her skirt off and asked her to reach into his nightstand for a condom. All the while still fingering her, making it almost impossible for Clarke to focus on the task her gave her. 

As she reached into the drawer she finally fished a condom out of the side of the drawer. She handed it to him as she began to climax again. She could feel her moans growing louder as he pressed his mouth against hers, kissing her more roughly this time. She finished again and began to undress him. 

“I want you inside of me, now!” Clarke demanded breathlessly as she clawed away at his clothes.

He put the condom on and entered her. The way he felt inside of her was perfect, exactly what she wanted, what she needed. Her nails dug into his back as he began taking long, deep thrusts into her, one hand planted firmly at her hip, as her legs wrapped around him. He was going harder and faster and she was moaning loudly again, saying his name despite herself. 

He kissed her hard as he finished, and her body shook again with another orgasm, the first she had ever had during actual penetration. He rolled onto his side and took the condom off, trying it off and tossing it into a trashcan next to his bed. He rolled back to her and kissed her softly again.  
She, to her surprise, didn't feel guilty. She had just cheated on Finn and all she could think about was wanting to fall asleep in Bellamy's arms. Clarke rolled onto her side, facing Bellamy and he put his arms around her. 

“What is this Clarke?” He asked her.

“It's perfect.” She closed her eyes and felt him kiss her head softly.


	2. Chemicals

'What do I do when the only time I've ever really felt connected to someone was when I was making a huge mistake?' Clarke thought to herself as she made her way back home in the rising sunlight. The sun was a nice mixture of blue, pink, purple, orange and yellow, something that Clarke had always wanted to share with someone. All of those years of being in that big house by herself growing up she would stay up until the sun would rise at least once a week. Always wishing that somebody, someday would care to share this breath taking sight with her, but somehow no one ever made the cut, not even Finn. 

Finn wasn't one for beauty in things like this. That was why she hadn't even asked him to the art gallery, she knew that he'd be bored the entire time, asking her questions and saying things like 'I just don't get why people pay so much for bullshit.' too loudly, making her a spectacle that she didn't want to be. It would annoy her and she would want to leave before she had time to see the whole thing, let alone enjoy it or talk about it's complexities. They would have gone out for dinner where he'd text Raven the entire time and then he would have ordered food for her and told Clarke he loved her, kissed her cheek and went to go see Raven right away. It was a new habit he had after her car accident and it drove Clarke crazy. 

Lately everything Finn did drove Clarke crazy. She found herself thinking a lot lately about what it was like when they first started dating. The way she found it cute how he would ask her questions about everything, back then he valued her opinion more though. She had enjoyed the way he'd make his friends a priority, it meant he was loyal and good, now though, with Raven she couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on. Finn had always spoken his mind, something that Clarke had admired the first year or so they dated but now she couldn't help but argue with him at least once every couple of weeks about his lack of a filter. 

'It's a rough patch, all couples have those.' Clarke thought to herself. But even she didn't believe it as she said it to herself, still a bit drunk from hours earlier.

Her parents while neglectful towards her due to their work, never seemed to stop loving one another. Through the twenty odd years of their marriage she had never seen them stop adoring one another in the slightest. They would look at her as though they were upset, lecturing her or at her worst teen years yelling at her loudly, but they did it as a team. It was the one thing Clarke couldn't dislike about her parents, they were a perfect model of what marriage and partnership should be like. Even though they worked together and spent almost all day, everyday together they seemed in love every time she saw them or talked to them. Never once saying how some particular trait drove them insane.

She reached her apartment door and struggled to steady her hand, she felt as though she was going to throw up and it was making her unsteady. Once she opened her door she ran into her bathroom and threw herself face first into her toilet. When she was done throwing up she lay her face against the cold tile floor and fell asleep quickly. 

"Clarke?" She swatted away the hand that was on her arm shaking her. "Clarke are you okay?" 

"Shhhh!" She said without opening her eyes.

A frustrated chuckle came from the general direction of the arm. "So you got wasted last night I gather?"

"Leave me alone..." She tried to sway herself back into what had turned into a vivid sex dream. 

"So Bellamy gets you drunk and then leaves me to take care of his fucking mess, that sounds about right." The voice said and then left.

A few seconds later she was woken up by a harsh shake and a glass of water being put in front of her. 

"I don't have time for this Clarke, I just came to get a shower and a change of clothes and then I'm off to work. You know some of us don't get to find ourselves for a year." 

She groaned. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" 

Clarke opened her eyes to see Finn sitting on the edge of the tub next to her. "That you get to go out and party it up with Bellamy, and when I get home you're fucking wasted on the ground."

"So what!? It's not like you're ever hear anymore anyway Finn." She scoffed and took a swig of water. 

"I'm helping out a close friend of mine, not fucking around with some jackass Clarke." He ran his hands through his chestnut hair, something he used to do whenever he was trying to play it cool in front of her, his new found habit whenever she made him angry.

They were going to argue and while she usually avoided it, stood quiet and dealt with it, today she was livid. Clarke had just had sex with someone else and it had made her feel alive for the first time in a long time and instead of feeling guilty she felt self riotous. Instead of him being concerned that she was out almost all night, he had just gotten home too. And instead of talking to her he was treating her like a spoiled child, when all she did was look for a job that would be more than temporary but with the name Griffin attached to her it had become hard to find work lately.

"He isn't a jackass!" She yelled at him. "He listens to me Finn, we share ideas and interests! It's more than I can say for us since Raven came back to town." 

"This again!?" He yelled back at her. "It isn't my fault you're so insecure Clarke!" 

"That's the thing, I wasn't before we started dating! And now I'm a fucking mess! You turn me into some neurotic fucking cliche and that isn't me Finn!" Clarke was standing now, walking away from him. She was going to pack some clothes, get out of that apartment for a few days to clear her head. 

"Don't blame you're neurotic daddy issues on me Clarke!" 

"Just admit it Finn, you're having sex with her! You weren't home all night, you didn't even bother to check in and let me know you weren't going to be home." She sighed, at this point Clarke just wanted to hear it, to confirm that she wasn't as crazy as he made her feel.

"Did you come home last night Clarke?" 

"No." Her voice softened and her heart began to quicken, this was it.

"Does that mean you and Bellamy had sex!?" Finn was still yelling, he was at the bathroom door frame now, watching her as she pulled out an overnight bag.

"... Yes..." She looked away. 

Clarke had thought about lying to him when he asked, but something needed to change and maybe this would change it. Either way she hated lying, it wasn't something she ever wanted to be in the habit of doing, her word was all that she had going for her at this point. Protecting the value in that was all she had these days.

*CRASH* When Clarke looked up at Finn his hand was retreating from the door frame, blood beginning to run down his knuckles. 

"Finn..." She said but couldn't bring herself to move. 

"Don't." He threw the towel on the floor and began walking away from her.

She could hear him in the living room, pacing, a habit he had picked up when they started arguing frequently. It was the only thing that kept him from destroying everything they owned. 

When Clarke finally heard the footsteps stop she walked into the living room. He was sitting on the couch, staring out the big window. The sun was high in the cloudless sky and it looked like what should have been a perfect day. 

"I'm sorry Clarke." He said, not looking at her.

"Why are you sorry?" She leaned against the bookcase in the entrance to the room. 

"You're right. Raven and I have been more than friends for a while now." He finally made eye contact with her. "I mean we haven't had sex but I've been there emotionally with her for a while now Clarke. I love you both, a lot it's just Raven and I didn't break up because we stopped loving each other. I was accepted to school here and she was accepted to school on the other side of the world so we decided to do what was best for us."

Clarke was biting her lip, she refused to cry in front of Finn.

"Then when she moved to town I just knew, it wasn't over between us yet but I was already living with you Clarke, I had already fallen in love with you. But then we started to fight and Raven got into that car accident and it feels like we never stopped being together. There is just this connection between us that I can't describe Clarke, she's my first love." He sighed. "So I'm sorry, I've been leading you on in this relationship and I've been too much of a coward to give you up."

He got up from the couch and made his way toward her. "I'll pack my stuff and go Clarke. You deserve to be with someone like Bell, he's always had a thing for you anyway." Finn smiled and kissed her forehead. 

She walked into the restroom, turned on the shower and climbed in, clothes and all. It was one thing when she thought that she had messed up her relationship and something completely different to know that her relationship had been over for months now and she was just too stupid to leave. She cried on the floor of her tub until she couldn't hear anyone in the room anymore. He was gone, and she had wasted years of her life on someone who had been in love with their high school sweetheart all along. 

When she walked out of the bathroom, her clothes dripping onto her wood floor she found a note:

"I love you Clarke. I hope you know that. I just couldn't live with myself if I never saw what through what could happen between Raven and me you know? Go and be happy with someone who deserves you. I'm here if you ever need me. -Finn" 

She crumpled up the note and tossed it at the trash can, missing completely.

Clarke threw off her skirt, shirt and underwear. Crawling into her bed and refusing to deal with the rest of her day.

Her phone vibrated on her night stand, stirring her awake. 

"You okay Clarke? You left without saying anything." She put her phone down and turned over. Today she'd be sad about Finn, tomorrow she'd deal with Bellamy.


	3. If I Needed You There

She had lied to herself when she said that one day would be enough to deal with the wash that had been her meaninglessly long relationship. Her status had gone from Taken to Single overnight and it had become internet official for the world to see, courtesy of Finn jumping into a relationship with Raven as soon as he could. So instead of staying in bed for a day like she had planned she had been in bed for three days, only getting up to grab cereal or go to the restroom. Three boxes of Special K red berries later she was finally starting to feel human again. Not enough to answer the slew of phone calls, texts and messages from friends but enough that she got up and showered again, this time using soap and conditioning her very dry feeling hair. 

'Today I'll put clothes on and be a person.' she said to herself in the shower. When she made her way out of the shower it was 9 pm and the only thing she could see herself doing was maybe crying in public somewhere. 

Clarke put on her tightest jeans and lowest cut top. She wasn't going to feel better being trapped in this apartment that was full of bitter memories, and instead of crying in some empty movie theater she chose the next least humiliating option, having random, meaningless sex with someone. It would cleanse her palette, make it easier to sort herself out. But as she opened the door to her apartment to leave for the night he was there.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Princess?" Bellamy stood at her doorstep. "And where are you going dressed like that?" He looked her from top to bottom, making her stomach loop and her face hot. 

"What?" She asked, all determination leaving her body at that moment.

"Who do you think you are? I've been worried fucking sick about you since you left in the middle of the night and then I find out that Finn the Fuck Face is in a relationship with Raven now and you don't find it necessary to answer you're fucking phone?" He wasn't too angry, or so she gathered from the smirk on his face as he spoke to her.

"I didn't want to talk to anyone and as you can see I'm fine." Clarke wouldn't let him see her be weak, weak wasn't in her nature. "And who do you think you are asking me where I am going dressed like this!?" 

He laughed. "I meant that you look like you're going on a date Princess, you on the hunt for a rebound tonight?" 

"That isn't any of you're business." He cocked an eyebrow. "And I've told you I hate it when you call me princess." He smiled at her.

"You're in a mood. Lemme buy you a drink." He extended his hand to her.

"I can buy my own drinks thank you very much." She said back at him. "I'm nobodies Princess and I don't need anything from anyone." 

"I was offering to be nice but if you want I'll let you buy me a drink then?" He was still smirking at her, a devilish grin that always seemed to make her thighs just a little warmer whenever it was directed at her. 

"Let's go." She locked her door and walked ahead of him.

They ended up at the same bar close to his house. She had wanted to make a choice, a real choice when she eventually saw Bellamy again, she hadn't been counting on him showing up at her doorstep all tight blue jeans and even tighter black t-shirt with his leather jacket on top, hair perfectly messy, smirking at her and making her feel silly over being so upset over someone she didn't even like very much these days. He was this weakness to her that she didn't exactly understand but was in the mood to indulge fully now that she was single. 

"Ah Gin and Tonic, we meet again." The bartender smiled at her. "Who knew you look amazing in a skirt and in jeans?" 

Clarke blushed. "Hey, Lexa right?" 

"Ahh you remembered. With the way you two stumbled out of here that night I was sure you wouldn't remember a thing." Lexa handed her a drink. "It's on me doll." 

"Thanks." She turned to Bellamy, which Lexa was ignoring completely. "Can I also have a whiskey, neat please?" 

Lexa begrudgingly made the drink and set it in front of Bellamy. "Open or closed kid?" 

"Open." He said handing her his card. 

He turned away from Lexa and made eye contact with Clarke. "So about that night..." He started.

"Bellamy, do we have to do this now?" She sighed.

"What I was going to say is that you shouldn't feel any pressure from me, if it was just sex that's cool with me. And if not then... I can wait Clarke... If that's what you want I can wait." His brown eyes were staring holes into her again.

She sighed. "We'll figure it out when it comes to that Bellamy, but tonight can we just have fun?" Clarke smiled at him.

"Of course Princess." He smirked.

She kissed his lips softly, the taste of whiskey on his mouth.

Music was playing in the background of the bar that was filling up for a Thursday. Clarke hadn't been able to finish a drink before Lexa had put another one down in front of her and before Clarke knew it the softness of being drunk had overcome her. The sting of the past few days was gone and all she wanted to do now was make her way to what had become a dance floor and dance. She grabbed her drink in one hand and grabbed Bellamy who was in the middle of a story about Octavia and dragged him towards the very dim dance floor. Something with a lot of rhythm was playing, something she didn't recognize as being from her generation but she didn't care she just wanted to dance. She finished her drink in the darkness of the dance floor and left it on an empty table and scooted further into the crowd of drunk, sweaty twenty something year old bodies. 

She started to dance against him, the sleeve of her shirt falling down, revealing a red bra strap. His hands were on her waist and they were warm, firm an so secure. She could feel the wave of emotion coming at her and instead of succumbing to the lump in her throat and the water in her eyes she kissed Bellamy, hard. His hands dug into her hips a little more as she pressed herself against him. She had her hands in his hair again, tugging at him again. Making her breath come quickly and her body feel warm and tense with excitement. 

"Let's go." She whispered into his ear, kissing his neck as she pulled away from him to see his response. 

He grinned, a obnoxious Bellamy grin. The kind that said that he knew too much. The kind that made Clarke feel naked, exposed and obvious. It wasn't in judgement, in fact it usually meant that Bellamy understood things all too well. He was a know it all, and while it usually frustrated Clarke to no end, making for many heated banters she was excited to put the shoe on the other foot. Tonight she'd make him ask for it. Tonight she'd be the one in charge, she thought, pushing everything else out of her mind. 

This time they stumbled back to her place, there was no one there, and Bellamy's place was filled with an angsty 17 year old who wouldn't be too happy being woken up by her brother stumbling home drunk with Clarke. 

It seemed to take Clarke forever to get home, it took about an extra 20 minutes because at every dark opening they found they would alternate pinning one another to the wall, teasing each other with a kiss here, a touch there, fighting for control.

Once she reached her apartment she dragged him into the bedroom, barely having enough time to close the door behind of her. She pushed him back on the bed and instructed him to strip as she dug through her closet. 

"What on Earth are you looking for?" He asked.

He was just lying there in his boxer briefs, all muscles and perfection when she found it. 

"AHA!" Clarke yelled out in victory.

"What?" He looked over at her, leaning on one arm, looking like a god.

"Found em!" She held up a pair of handcuffs.

"So you like to be tied up? I can get behind of that." He smirked.

Clarke laughed. "No Bell, this time I want you to be tied up." She walked towards him. 

"Down." He continued to smirk.

"Really?" Clarke asked a little bit in disbelief. 

"It sounds pretty sexy actually. Also I'm not one to ignore a woman's requests." 

Clarke bit her lip as she handcuffed him to her bed frame. She took off her jeans first and then straddled him. Then she took off her shirt and began kissing him. The sense of control was invigorating and new. She felt sexy as she kissed own his neck, licking his abs and watching him squirm and lose some of his cool under her. She slowly pulled his boxer briefs off and grabbed his hard cock in her hand. She watched him as she stroked it, saw him close his eyes, bite his lip, and move his hips in motion with her, begging her for more. She grabbed him and put him in her mouth and moved in motion with her hand sucking the tip as she moved around. 

"Oh God!" He let out, making her smile around his tip.

"Wanna lemme go from here princess and I can return the favor?" He tried to smirk in between the moans.

There was something dirty about him calling her princess in bed, it was sexy and she liked it. She liked being in control of him.

Clarke opened up her night stands drawer and pulled out a condom. It was supposed to be cherry flavored -something she had gotten from the free clinic last time she went- and so she decided to put it on him with just her mouth, pinching the tip when she was done unrolling it with her mouth. She got on top of him and moved her hips in motion with his thrusting under her. She moved her hand to her clit and began to rub it herself. She was on the brink of cumming before she knew it, making herself cum. When she finished she felt his hands lifting her off of him. Before she had time to say anything or react she was on her back, her legs on his shoulders. His thrusts were deep and quick. He grabbed her two fingers and stuck them in his mouth, getting them wet and then placing them back on her clit. Her hand moved in circles until she was about to cum again. His thrusts quickened and so did her hand until they both finished. 

As soon as he laid next to her, and she caught her breath a little she smiled at him. "What kind of Hudini shit do you do that you got out of those handcuffs by yourself?" 

He laughed. "Do you think you're the only one who has ever put me in sex cuffs?" 

She laughed. "Was it sexy at least?"

"Very much so." He kissed her and then wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
